


Bad Guy

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: Mystery Ships [3]
Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Actor AU, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mystery ship, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: This is the result of a game I played on Instagram:I asked my followers to tell me all of their favourite tops and bottoms. I wrote them down and randomly drew two characters. And this is how it happened.I don't want to hurt or offend any other ships. This was just for fun and a little bit of writing practise. I hope you have fun reading it.Shinzo's not really amused to find out that a group of famous actors intends to party the night he had decided to go out as well. But when he bumps into the main actor by accident, the night might end better than he had expected
Relationships: Shinzo Yamada/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Mystery Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Bad Guy

Walking down the way from the parking lot to the club, Shinzo noticed the queue of girls right away. All of them were dressed in super short party outfits, so much make up on their face they would need a spatula to get if off. As he passed them he noticed their gazes on his back. Nothing new for him. Shinzo knew how he appealed to other people. He looked good, his sailing-trained body giving his appearance the right definition. His biceps was clearly visible under his rolled up sleeves and his broad shoulders and slim waist were accentuated by the perfectly fitting button-up dark red shirt he wore.

“What the hell is up today?” Shinzo asked the bouncer Jeff, looking down the long line of girls waiting to enter the ‘After Sun’.

“Haven’t you heard, dude? Those actors from that one TV series are celebrating the end of their filming in here.”

Oh yes, Shinzo remembered something dimly. He had heard that a super popular TV series had shot parts of their latest movie all around the lake. For a while, groupies had mobbed the sets, but luckily the security and some annoyed calls of his father to the production crew had spared Shinzo the most troubles. He didn’t understand why people had nothing better to do than spend their whole day chasing after some stupid actors of an even more stupid series. Shinzo had watched one or two episodes, but who in his age was still into heroes?

“Good god and they all want to get them down into the sheets?” He pointed down the long queue.

“Guess so. Not that they stand much of a chance. But as long as they pay the drinks we don’t care.” Jeff shrugged and allowed Shinzo to enter – very much to the protest of the girls closest to the entrance. Being a regular really had some advantages.

Inside the club, Shinzo already saw the masses on the dance floor. There were way more people than usual at this time. The VIP couches were all roped-off, two body guards standing on each side. A bunch of fancy dressed people were sitting behind the ropes, champagne or other too expensive drinks in their glasses. Shinzo only rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs and took a seat at the bar. Hana the barkeeper darted a smile to him when she saw him and raised her eyebrows. Shinzo nodded and only a few moments later she handed him a Gin Tonic. Luckily he had gotten Isao to drive him there on his way to Will. He wouldn’t stand all those fame-thirsty fangirls without a little alcohol in his blood.

“What’s wrong with the music today? Shouldn’t the dragon without wings be on duty today?”

“When will you two finally stop fighting all the time?” Hana asked, leaning over the bar towards him.

“Over my dead body. So where is he?”

“Don’t worry, he’s not here today. So you can easily gain some points on that disgusting lists of yours without him interfering. Those actors requested Natti to do her “Night of the Nerds” a week earlier.”

“Ew.”

“You’ll survive it. Though I wouldn’t be sorry if your ears started to bleed.” She darted him another overly friendly smile and returned to the other customers.

Sipping at this drink, Shinzo let his eyes wonder over the dancing crowd. Some familiar faces popped up in the masses, but most of the people seemed to be there the first time. Watching them dance like the fools they were, Shinzo wished he had gotten there a little later. Most of them were still too sober and too excited about those stupid actors, and with sober he meant annoying. In his experience there was just one right moment when to pick up a girl and that was when she had two cocktails already, but before she got too out of hand.

The group of girls that crushed against the counter next to him, giggling like 12 years-olds just confirmed his theroy. With a sigh and rolling eyes, he got up and returned upstairs. He wasn’t really into listening to them fangirling about those guys. Hopefully it was a little calmer up there as the bodyguards shoved all people ogling at the actors downstairs.

Luckily it was and Shinzo spent another Gin Tonic at the upper bar with Daisuke who was the just as friendly but a lot less talking version of Hana.

It was hot inside the club, the heat from the dance floor travelling to the ceiling. Maybe he should cool himself down a little, splash a little bit of cold water on his face before he returned downstairs to fulfil his quest for the night.

Even before he opened the bathroom door, Shinzo heard the voices inside. It was two men, obviously a little too drunk, discussing something Shinzo couldn’t quite understand. Yet that was none of his concern, so he kicked the door open. Trying to ignore the two figures at the back wall, he walked to the sinks.

“Come one, don’t act like you don’t want it.”

“Let me go!”

“You’ve been looking at me the whole time.”

Shinzo splashed some water inside his face, doing his best not to vomit at the disgusting voice the taller guy let out.

“I haven’t! I don’t even know who you are!”

“Of course you do,” he whispered and from the corner of his eyes Shinzo could see how he started to nibble at the other’s neck.

“Let! Go! Of! Me!” The smaller boy struggled, but he had no chance.

Shinzo rolled his eyes.

“Hey!” He shouted, grabbing the taller guy at his shirt and threw him to the floor. “He told you to stop, you moron.”

The guy looked up to Shinzo, probably to swear at him, but when he saw the angry sparkle in his eyes, he got up and fled from the bathroom.

“What an idiot,” Shinzo sighed and wanted to leave as well, but the smaller guy grabbed his elbow.

“Hey… um… Thank you,” he mumbled.

Shinzo turned around and looked at the most adorable face he had seen in a while. Big green eyes, freckles covering his face and curly green hair standing out at every side of his head.

“Yeah. Take better care of yourself next time.”

He tried to free himself, but the boy kept holding onto him.

“What?”

“Is there anything I can do to thank you properly?”

“You mean besides from letting go of me?”

As if he had burned himself, the boy drew back his hand, but continued to look up to Shinzo with the cutest expression on his face. This embarrassed blush on his cheeks just made him look even cuter.

“See boy, I just want to spend the rest of my night in peace, so…”

“I’m not a boy!”

“You sure?” Shinzo let his eyes wander over the guy’s body. He was small with a slim waist, but through his stupid t-shirt with a “dress shirt”-Katakana print on it, he could see how trained he was. “Are you even allowed to be here? You don’t look older than 12.”

“I’m 19.”

“Really?” Shinzo couldn’t hide his amused chuckle.

The boy curled his lips in anger, but on him this expression did just appear extremely adorable. He didn’t know why, but if he made faces like this, it was actually quite fun to tease him.

“Cute boys like you shouldn’t come to such a place on their own anyways.”

“I’m not here alone.”

“Really? Did you bring your mommy to take care of you?”

“No!” he spurted out. “I… I’m here with my co-workers.”

So that was why Shinzo had felt like he had seen him before.

“You’re one of those actors, hm?”

The boy blushed even more. God, why was he just so adorable. Slowly he could understand why all the girls were crazy for him.

“Anyways, I didn’t come here to talk to innocent children.”

“I told you, I’m not a child!”

“Yes, yes.”

“So you won’t let me thank you, won’t you?” the boy whispered.

“Why is this so god damn important to you?”

“That’s the right thing to do, isn’t it?”

Shinzo sighed. For him to even have this stupid hero like personality in real life was really too much. But a little more teasing wouldn’t hurt anyone. With slow steps he shoved the boy backwards. He wasn’t touching him, just his presence was enough. When the actor felt the cold tiles in his back again, Shinzo leaned forwards.

“And what did you have in mind, boy?” he murmured into his ear, using that voice he knew the girls went crazy about.

The actor gulped and looked down on his feet, his ears bright red.

“My name’s Izuku.”

“Why would I care?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d like to know before we…”

“Listen, Izuku,” Shinzo got the feeling that he actually took his teasing seriously. “I was just messing with you, okay?”

“Oh…”

“Don’t tell me you would…” Shinzo stopped when he looked down on Izuku and noticed the slight bulge in his jeans.

“Does it turn you on when you’re mocked like that?”

Trying to pull his shirt over his erection, the blush on Izuku’s face intensified.

“Isn’t there this one character in your series that does the same to you?”

The beet red colour of his face told Shinzo enough.

“Pf. I’m not some substitute. Go to him if you want to get fucked.”

Drawing back a little, Shinzo was about to turn around when Izuku answered silently.

“Katsuki’s not that way in reality. He’s actually pretty nice.”

“So you don’t have a crush on him but on the character he’s portraying?”

Izuku gulped hard and Shinzo was able to see his dick harden even more as it pressed against the fabric above it.

“You’re really into this ‘bad guy’ type, huh?”

For a moment, Shinzo thought about his options. It was totally not his thing to pick up some stupid celebrity, yet on the other hand, to play with someone so cute who was getting off of his mocking could be a lot of fun. Also the chances of meeting him again after tonight were pretty much non-existent, so what did he have to lose?

Shoving Izuku into one of the stalls, Shinzo pressed him against the inside of the door. His thighs were rubbing against the others crotch, his underarm leaning against the metal of the door right besides the boy’s head. It was just too adorable how Izuku looked up to him, his green eyes round in surprise.

Shinzo’s free hand wandered over Izuku’s shirt, pinching his nipple right through the fabric. The actor jolted and grinded his cock against Shinzo.

“So do jerk yourself off to your own work? Do you sit in front of your computer watching him quarrel with you?”

A whimper left Izuku’s lips that travelled right into Shinzo’s crotch.

“Must be hard to shoot those fighting scenes with him with a cock as hard as this.” His hand grabbed Izuku’s erection and the boy moaned loudly.

“Fuck your voice is actually really pretty.”

Izuku clawed his hands into Shinzo’s shirt and began to move his hips even harder, his head resting in his neck. Shinzo used this opportunity to nibble at his ear while opening up the zipper of his jeans. As his fingers slipped right below his shorts, he noticed how much precum he was already leaking.

“Seems like you’ve held it in for a while. And now you’re desperate to be fucked by some stranger. Isn’t that a little pathetic?”

Shiver after shiver overcame Izuku’s body as Shinzo moved his hands slowly up and down on his cock. As he slowly spread the drops from the tip to the base, Izuku allowed Shinzo to get even closer by wrapping his arms around Shinzo’s neck. His fingers tore at the black strands as he tried to hide his moans at Shinzo’s shoulder.

“Please,” he whimpered.

“Please what?” Damn, just this desperate plea was enough to make Shinzo a little hard. This was so different from what he usually did. This power that flooded and heated up his blood was like a drug.

“Please, do it more,” Izuku moaned and pulled Shinzo even closer.

“Damn, you need it really bad. Too stupid to touch yourself or what?”

Izuku didn’t answer. Instead he twitched all over and Shinzo could feel how close he was. But he wasn’t going to let this end before he hadn’t had the chance to cum himself. So right before Izuku could reach his climax, he stopped moving his hand.

“Where’re you staying?”

Izuku opened his eyes, completely surprised that Shinzo had stopped what he had been doing. The frustration in his eyes was just too beautiful.

“I asked you where you are staying?

“At a hotel. Why?”

“Which one?”

“Panorama.”

“That’s only a 5 min ride by car.”

“Wh… What do you…?”

“Don’t you tell me you want to end it right here?” Shinzo let his thumb circle Izuku’s dripping tip. “You would rather have me somewhere different, don’t you?”

Izuku hesitated for a second, but then he nodded.

“Perfect.”

Without looking back once, Shinzo and Izuku left the club. Luckily there was already a taxi waiting close to the entrance, so they hopped inside. The car ride passed by in silence. Just every now and then, Shinzo darted a gaze towards Izuku who tried to hide the obvious bulge in his tight jeans.

As soon as they had reached their destination, Izuku had guided him to one of the elevators and pressed the button to the highest floor. When they arrived they walked down the hall and Izuku opened a door on the right side.

Shinzo didn’t even give him time to overthink what they were about to do. He lifted him up like he didn’t weight anything and threw him onto the bed.

“Why did you hurry so much at the entrance? Worried that the staff realises what a little slut you are? Sleeping with a stranger, because he treats you like shit.”

Crawling onto the mattress to hover over Izuku like an animal over its prey, Shinzo took in the beautifully flushed face and the slight tears in Izuku’s eyes.

“I’m sure it hurts like hell by now. I saw how you tried to touch yourself in the cab.”

Izuku shimmied from side to side as Shinzo bend down to him, letting his tongue glide over his neck.

“But you can’t do it on your own, can’t you? It’s no good if there’s no one to tell you how pathetic you are.”

“Usually it’s not…” Izuku tried to step in, but Shinzo made him shut up by rubbing his knee against Izuku’s cock.

“Try to lie to someone else. If you want me to make you cum, you must beg for it. Because miserable folks like you don’t deserve to be treated nicely.”

It was somehow weird to talk that way. In general, Shinzo wasn’t used to talking during sex, but the words came out of his mouth naturally and Izuku’s sweet reactions were fuelling him up more and more.

“So come on. If you want something you need to ask for it properly.”

“Please… Please touch me.”

“Me? I guess I’m talking about your dick, huh?”

“Yes… Yes, please.”

“Good boy.”

Shoving up his stupid t-shirt, Shinzo helped Izuku pull it over his head before he turned to his bare, in freckles covered chest. With his tongue, he followed the lines of his muscles down to his abs, enjoying the jolts Izuku made. His fingers buried in the sheets below him, Izuku tried his best to behave and not just thrust his hips upwards.

With a grin on his face, Shinzo opened the button of Izuku’s jeans and his zipper as slowly as he could. He wanted to cherish every second that the expression on the actor’s face became more and more desperate. The moan that left his lips as soon as Shinzo had pulled his jeans and shorts down was just divine. He bend down and blew over the heated and red skin of Izuku’s rock hard cock.

“You didn’t think I would blow you, did you?” he whispered against it, noticing how it twitched when the air from his mouth touched it. “Like I would take the cock of someone into my mouth who spreads his legs so willingly for some stranger.”

“Please… Please…”

“Forget it. But I know something you’ll like a lot more.”

From the back pocket of his jeans, Shinzo got a package of lube. He tore it open and let it drip all over his fingers. With his knees, he spread Izuku’s legs as open as possible before he positioned his finger on his entrance. He was just pressing gently against it, but he could feel how soft it was.

“You use this when you touch yourself, don’t you? You use your fingers, but you imagine that it’s his cock.”

With a little more pressure, he overcame the tension of the muscle and Izuku arched his back. He was moaning like a cat in heat which conjured a sly grin on Shinzo’s lips.

“This already makes you feel so good?”

“Yes!” Izuku groaned, trying to move his hips so that Shinzo’s finger slipped deeper inside.

Yet Shinzo did the exact opposite. He pulled his finger out, waited a second until Izuku let out a cry of frustration before he pushed it again in one go.

“Fuck, you tense around just one finger so nicely. Don’t dare to come on me so fast.”

He began to move his finger inside Izuku. The boy reacted so beautifully every time Shinzo hit a place close to his prostate. But no matter how much he nearly brushed it, he didn’t do it. It would be to easy to let him cum that way. Shinzo wanted to tease him up to the point where he cried and begged Shinzo to fuck him.

Soon, he added a second and a third finger. Izuku must really use his butt to masturbate a lot or it wouldn’t be so soft. Again, he stroked the point right above Izuku’s sweet spot and the boy wailed. He must be so desperate by now. For the last few minutes, Shinzo had widened and edged him, but never once touched him where he wanted him to.

He pulled out his fingers and crawled back up to Izuku. Brushing his hair out of his face, he could see the flushed, rosy tone one his cheeks and the tears that had dropped on them. God, this boy really knew how to rail someone up. But Shinzo needed to control himself just for a little more, although his cock was uncomfortably pressing against his jeans as well.

“Naw, so desperate that you’re gonna cry? Maybe if you beg for it like a good boy I’ll follow your wishes this time.”

“Please…” Izuku’s voice was already so hoarse from all the moaning, it sent a shiver over Shinzo’s spine and right into his dick, “Please fuck me. I can’t take it any longer.”

Shinzo snorted, but opened the buckle of his belt. Freeing his cock from its dungeon, he held it right up to Izuku’s face.

“I need you to make it nice and wet first. Otherwise it would hurt a lot.”

Izuku’s eyes widened again, but he followed Shinzo’s orders and opened his cute lips. Shinzo had to hold back a moan when Izuku took him into his hot and slippery mouth.

“Come one, use your tongue!”

Cautiously, Izuku pressed his tongue against the lower side of Shinzo’s cock and began sucking.

“You’re really bad at this. Guess I have to do everything myself. Just relax your throat and don’t dare to bite me.”

Clawing his fingers into the boys hair, he pulled his face closer. Izuku choked and more tears ran down his face, but Shinzo didn’t move back. Instead, he grinded his hips forward, fucking Izuku’s throat. Small hands buried their nails in his thighs, but Shinzo couldn’t stop but thrusting into this warm and wet hole that clenched around him so nicely. He hit the back of Izuku’s throat several times, making his tip just feel so good. A few drops of precum leaked out of it, making Izuku choke a little more. But no matter how many tears found its way onto the base of his cock, Shinzo continued to slam his hips into the other’s mouth until he was close to cum. Only when he noticed that Izuku began to twitch again, he pulled out, looking down on him.

“Did you just nearly come from that?”

Izuku blushed, but the huge amount of precum that had dripped onto his belly exposed him.

“You’re hopeless, enjoying to be used like you’re not good for anything besides that.”

Shinzo drew back and fished a condom out of his back pocket.

“But since you’re body is so desperate for me, I guess I’ll be nice to you.”

He positioned himself in front of Izuku’s entrance, who readily spread his legs and placed them on Shinzo’s back to give him better access.

With one move, Shinzo thrusted inside him and Izuku screamed, spurting his cum over his chest and up to his throat.

“Damn. When’s been the last time you’ve been fucked properly?”

Izuku panted like crazy, not able to answer Shinzo.

“Not that I care, though.”

He pulled out until only his tip was buried inside Izuku’s twitching hole. Then, he slammed his hips forward and sunk deeply into him again. The actor opened his eyes in surprise, his back arching and his head in his neck.

“Please… No… I just came…” He moaned between Shinzo’s hard thrusts.

“Not my problem.”

It really wasn’t and he wouldn’t have been able to stop anyways. Izuku felt just too good around him as his insides clenched to Shinzo’s dick like they never wanted to let him go. His muscles were pulsing, pulling Shinzo even deeper inside as he hammered his dick into him without restraint, Izuku’s wails and his fingers scratching over his back his fuel.

Lifting up the boy’s hips to get a better angle, Shinzo increased the speed of his thrusts. He closed his eyes and just allowed his body take over. The harder he hit those soft insides, the more the tension in his stomach grew and spread out to his thighs. It was so agonising and yet Shinzo loved the sensation of slowly getting closer to his orgasm. It was the chase that made sex so good, the hurry to just go deeper and harder where it felt good.

A whiny moan from Izuku made him open his eyes again. He looked down on him and grinned.

“You’re hard again? Didn’t take you long.”

The boy cried as Shinzo stroked over his sensitive cock.

“You… you make me feel so… good,” he moaned, making Shinzo’s dick twitch with his hoarse voice and his cute groans. He wouldn’t last much longer if they continued like this, so he pulled out of Izuku and pulled him up.

“Get up and turn around.”

The actor followed him right away, sticking his plushy butt right into Shinzo’s face. Well, if he asked for it that much…

Without hesitation, Shinzo thrusted right into Izuku again who moaned so loudly, it must have been audible at the other side of the hallway. Holding his hips in place, Shinzo slammed his crotch into Izuku, the filthy smacks mixing in the air with Izuku’s moans and Shinzo’s pants. Leaning forward to reach this sweet point in Izuku again, Shinzo took one of his hands from the actor’s hips and wrapped it around his cock.

“Yes… Please… Please…” the boy wailed.

Feeling that he won’t last very much longer himself, Shinzo jerked Izuku off with his hand. At first he slowed down the pace of his thrusts to fit the lazy strokes of his hands only to tease Izuku one last time. But with every moment that passed, he increased the speed of both his fingers and his grinds. Izuku jerked and trembled all over. He wasn’t able to hold himself up anymore, falling onto his arms. This new position was even better for Shinzo to destroy him completely. This way it didn’t need more than three more violent thrusts and Izuku came in his hand again. This time, the contraction of his muscles was even stronger than before and Shinzo let go as well after a few more grinds and emptied himself into Izuku with a growl. He heat that overcame his body like a wave, flooded his veins and pushed the endorphins he had been so desperate for into every cell of him.

His chest rising and falling quickly, he let himself fall into the sheets besides Izuku who had buried his face into one of the soft pillows. Shinzo was definitely not the type to stay overnight, but all of this talking and teasing hadn’t failed to leave his marks on him. His shirt was sticking to his chest and also his hair was soaked in sweat. All of this had been incredibly intense, so he allowed himself to catch his breath before he would leave.

He looked over to Izuku who seemed to be somewhere else.

“You okay?” He asked after the actor hadn’t moved for a while.

“Yeah…” a sleepy groan came from the pillow.

Good, at least he was not dead.

Shinzo wanted to get up, but was held back by an arm that wrapped around him.

“Thank you” Izuku murmured, curing up to Shinzo’s side, obviously not minding the cum on his body.

Shinzo wanted to say something about how he should finally stop thanking him, but Izuku had fallen asleep in seconds.

“Seemed like you needed it really bad.”

Just once Shinzo ruffled through those cute green curls before he got up and zipped his pants up after throwing away the condom. As silent as possible he crossed the room closed the door behind him. When he was outside, he light up a cigarette and soaked in the fume deep into his lunges as he stared into the starry sky. Maybe being the bad guy wasn't always the worst role to play.


End file.
